


Finally

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: (more like horny writer), Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Horny Reader, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’re never late to things, but with the way Harry looks tonight, it just might be a possibility.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I wrote while abroad last summer! I was horribly turned on by newly released photos of Tom and there was this one that prompted this story. Ugh. And then I went to a zoo and animals were mating everywhere, plus it was a million degrees. It was a day, I’ll have you know. I think you’ll be able to tell how much of a state I was in after reading this. Admittedly not my best, but I’m posting it anyway. There is no real plot. Just smut. Thank you for your time.

“Are you ready, yet, (Y/N)?”

You fasten your last earring in, walking out of your and Harry’s bedroom and into the living area. The pair of you needn’t be at the West-Allen’s for fifteen more minutes, but you always like to be right on time, if not a smidge early. But the moment you emerge from your room, you feel it deep in the pit of your stomach you might actually be late tonight.

Harry half sits, half leans on the armrest of the couch waiting for you in his dark-blue-verging-on-black sweater and actual dress pants. But it’s the way he’s sitting that displays a very big and distracting bulge, leaving creases that are practically pointing arrows to direct your eyes to it.

You stop in your tracks and unknowingly lick your lips. Something buzzes through your veins - you know that feeling.

“Sweetie, my eyes are up here,” he says jokingly, searching for your own. Except, after taking in the sight of you - your mouth open, chest heaving, eyes surely darkened with lust - he seems to understand. You hadn’t expected to get hit with such intense desire at this very minute, but here you were, almost shaking with need for Harry’s body against yours.

“Hey, are you…?” His words trail off as you slowly close the distance between you both. Your hand goes to caress his cheek before you kiss him. You make sure press your pelvis against him, wanting to feel what’s hiding beneath his bulging pants. Breaking this kiss, you let out an unsteady exhale and continue to grind down against him in your black skirt. Harry chokes out your name. You’re aware he knows of this side of you that will, once in a blue moon, come out - where you’re so desperate to feel him you will drop anything you are doing or have to do to be released from your overwhelming sexual desire.

Now was, of course, one of these times.

You turn around so that your back faces him and back up to rub your ass against his now hard self.

“God, (Y/N)…” he moans into your neck. “We’ll be late, you know.” You ignore Harry and feel your skin growing hotter by the second the more you rut against him. A noise escapes you, and he can’t help but comment. “How badly do you need me, baby?”

“I need you so bad,” you whine. “So bad, it’s unbearable.” Harry grasps your ass with his firm hands and you whisper, “Yes…”  _Finally_. You need to feel some kind of release from this frustration.

Harry turns you around again, and you brace yourself against the armrest of the couch and bend over, having your behind displayed for him. His fingers dip into the front of your panties to feel just how wet you are.

“You’re already soaked,” he notices. “All ready for me?” Harry’s voice is velvety smooth and pleased, knowing exactly what he does to you. All you can do is nod because words cannot even describe how desperate you are.

“Use that dirty mouth I know you have,” he demands. You know he loves this part.

“God, Harry, I need you to fuck me into this couch right fucking now.”

“There it is.” He curls his fingers around the fabric of your panties, and with a harsh tug, rips them off your body causing you to gasp loudly followed by a shaky moan. And since Harry is a master of quickies, his pants are down instantly and taking out his impressive length to rub against you to slick himself up.

You’re going to burst, you just know it. You sound like your hiking a mountain your breathing is so laboured.  _Oh, please, just let me have it._

You don’t even warn Harry - pushing yourself back so that his cock pushes fully inside you fast and hard. The two of you groan in unison. He pulls out almost all the way to slam back into you.

“Yes!” you cry out, “More, more.”

Harry repeats his efforts, a little quicker this time. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, mixed with your hungry growls. You clutch the couch cushion for something to hang onto. But once speed isn’t enough for either of you, he spreads your legs wider so that he can pound harder into you from a better angle.

You can feel it - your impending release. Oh, it’s right there, and it’s approaching fast.

“Ungh, yes, Harry, yes, ahhh, right there. Right the-”

“That’s it, baby,” he grunts above you from behind. “Scream my name.”

“Harry! F-Fuuuck! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Your eyes shut tight, and your walls constrict around him, practically begging him to never pull out. All you can hear is Harry’s animalistic noises from behind as he loses himself inside you, spilling hot and fast.

He bends himself over you, trying to collect himself from his orgasm. It’s almost like you can finally breathe again. When Harry pulls out from you at last, your combined releases drip down your leg. He helps you to stand straight, your skirt falling back down to cover yourself. Harry tucks himself back in and leans in to kiss you.

“Feel better?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” you say, “Thank you.”

He chuckles. “Better get ourselves cleaned up. We might still make dinner. You haven’t been late once yet.”

You glance at the clock.  _There’s still time._

“And I still won’t be.”


End file.
